Confessions
by Inu'sSongBird
Summary: Series of oneshots of the characters. They're just talking. Kinda serious and depressing. I felt the need to write this though. After i write a few more I can get to write the funny ones. Please read and review! Its better than it soundsI hope!
1. Gaarasan

I was so alone. And so afraid. 

Then the anger took over. Why was it always me? Why wasn't anyone else treated like a monster? Why?

In the exams. Injured. Finally broken through. And I couldn't kill him. I couldn't stand it. He had someone who protected him. Why couldn't I have had that? Why couldn't I _**have**_ that? Why isn't he betrayed? 

I thought about it for a while. 

Then, I got it. _He_ doesn't have a monster in him. 

But. The one who defeated me. He _does_ have a monster bound to him. Why isn't he treated like me? The monster bound to him demolished the village. Why isn't he their tool? Why isn't he hated? Feared? Why isn't he turned away? He is also protected and…defended.

No…That's not right. Protected…and…what? What is that word? Why can I not know the word that fits? I do not understand. Nothing that I know fits there. They just don't fit. Protected…and…and…what is it? 

I look in the girl's eyes as she defends the one with eyes like me. I look into them and…No! It can not be! No, not those eyes! She will betray him soon if it really is _her._

Her eyes. Filled with protection and…_love_. Now I know what word fits. _That _horrid word. Does that word not lead to betrayal and pain? Yes. A world full of pain and blackness. The word _she _used to explain what I felt inside me every time I was turned away. Every time I was hated. 

And the sand. The sand would not let me escape. It would not let me _die_. Why would it not let me die? 

She said it was because of my mother's spirit. Because my mother _loved _me. Protecting me. But that is not it at all. It is because of my mother's hate and pain that she keeps me alive. My mother refuses to let her legacy die. How she was sacrificed. Sacrificed to make a tool. A tool to defend the village. Just a tool and nothing more. Controlled like Kankuro controls Karasu. Not an individual. I am to be a mindless, killing tool. If I am to become that I will gladly take everyone in my way _down_. So they won't have to suffer anymore. They will not go through what I went through. They will not feel any more pain. They will not have to watch their protected ones die. Yes. Yes, protected. Good word. Love. Horrid word. Such a horrible, terrifying word. It makes me feel so afraid. So sad. 

"_I'd rather love and not be loved, than loved and not be able to love."_

-Unknown

_Well that was Gaara-san. Not the sand monster inside him. It's my opinion that the sand monster is the one who feels so "alive" when he kills. So here is Gaara-san's confession. Which is really just inside his mind. I felt like writing this. I hope you like it and it wasn't very out of character for Gaara-san. Please review! And read the other character's confessions. Edit I realize Gaara's UNCLE was male (now), but i'm sorry how can that be a DUDE? Anyways for the "confession" it's going to stay a she because it fits better and the aunt/uncle whatever looks like a girl anyway and has pretty eyes so...yeah. Hope you enjoyed! End of Edit btw_


	2. Sasukechan

God that woman is annoying.

With her bright pink hair following me around screaming, "I love you Sasuke-kun!"

_Every_ single damn _day_. She'd always find some opportunity to slip that 'I love you' in. And she wouldn't shut up. _Ever._ Feh. Typical female. Always having to get the last word in. Damn she is- was annoying. Even when she isn't near me I can still hear her. I'll be sitting in my room thinking about when I kill Itachi. …And remembering…things.

And when I start to think about…about how I…how I _watched_ my family murdered. The flowing red liquid changes to solid pink and she pops up in my thoughts. Waving and screaming, "Over here Sasuke-kun! Over here!" All the while smiling so cheerfully, like she's the happiest thing in the world. Even though I'll just ignore her or walk away from her. She _still_ keeps smiling. That's all she ever does, is smile.

And cries. God I hate it when she cries. It makes me feel so damn guilty. And the only thing I can do is tell her thank you. Thank you for crying for me.

And _then_ what do I do? I knock her cold and leave her on a bench. Guilty. Guilty. Guilty. This is why I can't have feelings for _anyone_. Itachi might use them against me. Or it will start distracting me. Especially this damn guilt. Constantly thinking about if she cries at night. Or if she's finally with that dobe. God he's annoying too. Not as annoying as her. But the dobe won't quit talking either. Or eating. That's mainly what he talks about is eating ramen. I've never seen anyone eat so much ramen in my life. I wonder…Hn. Stupid thoughts distracting me…But I do wonder if, when they test his blood, it comes out blood-type R.

R for ramen.

Hn.

It probably would.

I wonder what Sakura's would be.

Damn! See what I mean? She always slips in with something. Annoying the crap out of me. How did she do this to me? At first I didn't care for her at all. Saying what she did about people who didn't have parents. What a bitchy thing to say. How the hell could she know?

But then she got to be friends with the dobe. Getting to be so chummy with him. I saw the two of them laughing and smiling together. The more I watched them the more I got this funny feeling in my chest, like it was being squeezed tighter and tighter. Which annoyed me further because why should I care if she and the dobe became friends? I mean he has a crush on her. So if she liked him, it would make her leave me alone. Not be in my face all the time.

But then she would start screaming at _him_ that 'I love you.' And damn I get one major heart burn from that thought. Which I can't have distracting me from training. In fact I shouldn't even be thinking about this at all. I should be sleeping so I can wake up early and get a head start in my training.

This is all so annoying. Too distracting. I shall bury it in the back of my mind so it will not distract me further. I need to become stronger. Stronger than that dobe. Damn him and his extra chakra.

Hn.

Chakra.

Cha-kra.

Chakra rhymes with Sakura. Damn! Damn them both! I can't think about this anymore. I shouldn't be. I _will_ become stronger than both of them. And I will defeat Itachi. And _I will __**not**_ be distracted. Not by an idiot dobe. And especially not by a bright _pink_-haired female.

Hn.

Wonder if pink is her natural hair color. That'd be weird. It be even more weird if she has pink haired kids. If she even gets married to have kids.

Hn. Wonder who she'll marry.

Probably the dobe.

Ow. Damn this heart burn!

That's it. I'm going to have to get Kabuto to check on it tomorrow morning. He'll give me some medicene or something and the problem will be solved. No more heart-burn. No more pain. No more pink-haired thoughts.

_No more feelings._

**"In taking revenge, a man is but even with his enemy; but in passing it over, he is superior. So Live well. It is the greatest revenge._" _**

-Combined Quotes from Website

_So that was Sasuke-chan's! This takes place a couple of weeks after Sasuke-chan leaves Sakura on the bench. He is lying in his bed at gay snake-man's place. (he has his own bed! Geez. Get your mind outta the gutter!) Anyway he's laying there and just thinking about Konoha and gets started on this. Hopefully he's not too OOC. Sorry if he is. Hope you like the quotes. Thought it fit the characters really well. Ok. Next is Sakura-chan's! _


	3. Sakurachan

I cry a lot. I mean a _whole_ lot.

I just…I just can't help it! Whenever I start thinking about sad things, I just…start crying. Afterwards I get mad at myself because crying is considered weak by most people. And I know **he** thought it made me weak too. I hate being weak. I'm training as hard as I can. Really I am! As Naruto says, "Believe it!"

Heh, Naruto. He is such an idiot. Although even while being an idiot he is a decent teammate. A _really_ strong teammate too. He has lots of extra chakra to help him. Lots of chakra. …

It comes…from that…that _thing_ inside him. Sometimes it scares me thinking about how he has the fox demon inside him. Everyone is always saying how it would be if the demon took control of him. How it would be like it was before they bound the demon to Naruto.

I was too young to even remember that incident, now that I think about it. My parents do though. _All _the adults do.

Most of them either fear or hate him. Or both.

My parents always get this fearful look whenever I bring up the subject. Or I slip about how amazed I am at how much chakra Naruto has. Or how much stronger he's gotten. Even though he's an idiot.

They always change the subject. I guess because of how the adults acted I used to hate Naruto too. Before I became his teammate. Before I became his _friend_. Getting to know him made me start regretting the hatred I held against him. Made me wish I could have been his friend too, with Iruka-sansei. Of course I was too preoccupied with all the teasing I got from my wide forehead.

I was _selfish._

But Ino became my friend. That pig. She is my rival not only in training but in love too! Sasuke-kun will like me not her! He and I are on the same team thank goodness.

Well…we _were_ on the same team…before…before he…Left.

Oh! Just thinking about him makes me want to cry. I can't cry. I mustn't. I refuse to be the weak-link in the team. I _won't _be. He always saw me as weak. And annoying. Mostly annoying because I kept telling him how much I loved him.

Well excuse me Mister high and mighty Sasuke-kun! I can't help my feelings. I can't help how just being near him makes me so happy and filled with love I _have_ to say something!

I can't help it if I fall in love with an icicle. A beautiful icicle. I guess for a boy he's supposed to be called handsome or whatever, which he is of course; but the one word that I think fits him the most is Beautiful.

I bet that Ino-pig would make fun of me if I told her that. Damn her! I will not be controlled by her any longer!

I. Am. Not. Weak. Hah! And I will get Sasuke-kun. Double hah! I will be the strongest medic-nin ever!

I'll get Sasuke-kun back. I'll kill Orochimaru by myself if I have to. I **will** get him back.

I will…I just **_have_** to get him back. It hurts deep inside being left like that. Not being able to stop him…Knowing I wasn't strong enough. Knowing he really doesn't love me like I love him…

No! Those are forbidden thoughts! I am not allowed to think like that. I must be able to keep smiling. Yes. I must keep smiling. For Naruto. For Kakashi-sensei. For Team 7. For my parents. For Tsunade-sama. For everyone.

For Sasuke-kun.

For _myself._

"_**Cry with someone. It's more healing than crying alone."**_

-Unknown

_Well that was Sakura's! She really is a good person. She annoyed me too at first but then once she matured a little bit I started to really like her. So no Sakura haters please! And if you are I hope this little confession of hers (and Inner Sakura tooa little bit) changed your opinion. She and Sasuke-chan belong together! I just wish she could get one punch at him. Just one. Anyway! Hope you liked it. Hope it wasn't too OOC and not too random. Hope you will review! _


	4. Sakura2

Look into my eyes.

Just once. Just _once_ look into them and show something.

Show an emotion other than hate.

Other than revenge.

Please I'm begging you.

I _love_ you Sasuke-kun.

Can't you see that?

Can't you see that I would give up everything?

That I would do anything you'd ask?

Anything at all?

Can't you see that I would _die_ for you?

Why?

Why can't you see?

Why are you always so blind?

Blind to everyone's pain except your own.

Your own scars running deep inside you.

You always thought no one could see them

Didn't you?

I did. I could always see.

Those scars so nearly match my own now.

The loneliness, the fear.

Why won't you look past your pain?

Past your fears?

Into my eyes?

Even if it's just once.

Look into my eyes.

Deep enough for it to mean something.

Deep enough so you can see me.

Me.

Not the weak, annoying girl.

But Me.

My feelings for you.

The feelings that are now slowly numbing me.

_Killing_ me.

But I will smile.

Smile so no one will worry.

So no one will know.

Just like you hid your frozen soul.

I will now hide mine.

Except not underneath hate.

I will hide underneath smiles and tears.

Until the day the layers melt away.

Melted by love.

By your love.

Only your love.

It shall always, only be you.

Look into my eyes and you shall see this.

See this love for you Sasuke-kun.

Only for you.

* * *

_Yeah, this is Sakura's second confession i guess. SasuSaku is a very depressing pairing now that i think about it. And I don't usually write poetry...In fact I don't even LIKE poetry but I hope you like this! Sorry for not updating in forever! Hope you enjoyed it!_


	5. Kakashisensei

I love porn.

Not really. It's just a nice distraction from what my usual thoughts are. Which might be -to most- depressing but I have to remind myself of what happened. Always.

He deserves more but I can't do anything else because he's dead. My fault actually.

Obito, I wonder how you're doing up there. I hope you're doing great. No, I hope you're doing absolutely fantastic. Your gift is always a useful burden. Heh. Better nothing than a useless burden. How I regret those words. I would have rather had you give me a rock and still be alive instead of…of what happened. Your gift is always my last resort and only to those who deserve to be shown the Uchiha eye. One of the most famous eyes now a days.

The copy cat ninja they call me. I'm known by quite a lot of people. I don't deserve it. I don't deserve any of it. I'm always late to everything, failing every one of my new genin teams, and always carrying and reading a _porn_ book in public. Can you believe it Obito? Me, Kakashi the rule abider being _late_ and reading _porn_ in public. Well it's true. And I really have failed every one of my genin teams, except for my latest one, Team 7.

What a bunch. The last survivor- prodigy- of the Uchihas, the red-tailed fox, and an infatuated girl. It worries me that I have an Uchiha on my team. Of course now I'll have another daily reminder of what's really important and comrades to protect once again. This Uchiha, though he may _look_ like you Obito, he is nothing compared to you. He is more like me.

More likely to choose the scum path. I hope he won't though. I will steer him towards the right path and hope he listens to me instead of having to find out like I did. Team 7 still needs a lot of work though. Especially the two boys. They're rivals too much of the time; slightly like how we used to be Obito. From what I've heard though they're more like how Jiraiya and Orochimaru used to be. That makes me worry even _more_. I shall have to put more of my attention on the two boys than the girl. I might regret it later but it can't be helped. I refuse to let Konoha sire another Orochimaru. Not if I can stop it.

Mmm. Standing here in front of the memorial talking to you like this Obito, it's like you're really here. Heh. If you were here I bet you and the fox-tail could knock some sense into your relative, literally and figuratively. Unfortunately if I hadn't been such scum and you had lived, you probably would've been murdered by Itachi just like the rest of the clan was.

Except, of course, the only survivor from that time. Sasuke Uchiha. The boy is _obsessed_ with avenging his family. I know how he feels, maybe not quite to that extreme, but I still know how it is to lose everything.

I don't really remember my mother, just a few scattered memories here and there. I do remember how depressed my father was though. It lasted for about three weeks. Then suddenly something happened and one day he just swept me up in a hug and apologized for not being a good enough father. That was about two, maybe three, years before the incident.

Before everything crashed down around us. People accusing my father of being a traitor, lower than garbage, _scum_. People turned against both of us. One day my father just…just snapped and committed suicide.

I was angry. Angry at him for breaking the obvious laws, angry at the village for turning him into what he became, angry at just about everything. That's when I became a devout follower of the rules. Making sure I didn't break any. Making sure what happened to my father didn't happen to me.

And then…then I lost you, Obito. And it was **my** fault. Everything that happened then was my fault. All mine. I was finally shown the errors of my ways, but at a price. An extremely high price.

And this is why I like reading porn. To distract myself from these…these little reminders. I really wouldn't mind getting lost on life's pathway once in a while. It might let me go backwards. Let me go to the past. When my father was the famous, almost worshiped, White Fang; and when Rin, you, and I were on a team. You and I arguing about how you shouldn't be late all the time and how you broke the rules most of the time. You would then accuse me of being made of steel. And I would tell you better being steel than a "rule-breaker."

If I recall correctly Obito, you accused me of being steel the day before you…before I **killed** you.

Well, it's an hour past time I should be at the team meeting place. I'm sure they're going to yell at me.

Again.

The girl always yells at me and always knows I'm lying about why I'm late. I always use your idiotic excuses.

You live on Obito.

You live through _me_.

**_Well that was Kakashi-sensei's. Sorry if you haven't read volume 27! I wrote this right after I read the volume. Kakashi-sensei is a very complex person. I hope I wrote this ok. Hopefully it didn't skip around too much and he wasn't OOC. I wrote this like Kakashi is standing in front of the memorial and is just talking to Obito telling him what's going on and "confessing" why he had been the way he was. Well I hope you liked it! Constructive critiquing will be most appreciated! Thanks for reading all the way through and this too! You get a warm gooey chocolate chip cookie! Or whatever cookie is your favorite._ **


End file.
